The Academy Prom: As Told by Maka Albarn
by SassySimoneEvans
Summary: Told through the perspective of Maka, experience all of the fun, exciting, and romantic moments and highlights of the Death Weapon Meister Academy Prom. 1st Prologue Story for Soul Eater U.


_**The Academy Prom: As Told by Maka Albarn**_

_**A Soul Eater Fanfiction**_

_**By SassySimoneEvans**_

_**A/N: This is the first prologue story for Soul Eater U and its about the events before, during, and after the DWMA Prom; told from the eyes of everyone's favorite bookworm scythe-meister. BTW, shout outs to Lisp, Tenbris, DarkLover62199, Poisoned Scarlet, Professor Maka, and ilarual. LUV U GUYZ! Anyway, enjoy this Prom-tastic story! **_

_**And remember, there will be minor spoilers for the manga; since this takes place right after it. So, yeah. SPOILERS! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**_

* * *

Prom.

It's the one time in your entire teenage life where you can get all dressed up in your best dresses and suits.

The one time that you can forget about every single self-insecurity and think that you are a prince or princess on the inside out.

The one time in which you can have the time of your life with the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with.

For most people, Prom was just a fantasy set in a teen chick-flick or a work of literature. Just something from someone's imagination.

But for me, Soul, and the rest of our friends, it was a night that we would never forget.

* * *

_**The Idea**_

* * *

The idea for the DWMA having a prom came from the mind of our symmetry-obsessed, newly enthroned death god, Death the Kid. With some help from the Thompson sisters, of course. It happened during a meeting in which Soul and I were invited to in the Death Room. Liz had told us about the idea of every student dressing up in their finest attire and having a dance where every one could get dressed all fancy and have fun, complete with poppy dance music. I think that she got inspired by all of those teen chick-flicks we watch whenever we have a sleepover at the mansion every other night.

"We could even have a Prom king and Prom queen election!", she had exclaimed.

"And yummy food!", Patty added, her face beaming.

"It would be like the anniversary party.", Kid said. "Only not as important. Just a little celebration before we graduate."

Kid was right about that. In a couple of weeks, we would be graduating from DWMA and going to Los Angeles to attend DWMC, the Death Weapon Meister College, after summer vacation. So, why not have a Prom?

"OK. It's official! We're having a Prom!", Liz exclaimed with her fist in the air.

"YEAH!", Patty added reciprocating what her sister did.

Soul and I just looked at each other and shrugged with one thing on our mind:_ A Prom at the Academy? Wonder how that will work out._

* * *

_**The Excitement**_

* * *

Just like that, it had finally been announced that the DWMA Prom was official. Everyone was getting excited and was asking some lucky boy or girl to the Prom in a heartbeat. And by everyone, I meant EVERYONE was asking someone out. Not that I was complaining about it. In fact, I'm excited about this Prom thing, too. With Soul being my boyfriend and all, it would be very nice for us to go to Prom as a couple. Besides, I'm no longer underdeveloped(I've filled out; thank Death!), curvy in the hips, and even my hair has grown longer. So, why not show off my newfound beauty in a pretty gown at a dance? It's a win-win solution, if you ask me.

* * *

**_The Prom "Proposals"_**

* * *

It turns out that everyone was asking somebody to the Prom every time I turned around. For Kilik, he asked out Sassy Simone, the Diamond Ax. She was kinda bummed because she wanted Soul to ask her out(like that was going to happen). But she got over it and now she cannot stop talking about her date with her meister, Destiny "Mina" Dickerson. Kim decided to give Ox a chance after his somewhat over-the-top Prom proposal(which, according to Kim via a conversation in the locker room that I was eavesdropping in, it included pink and green balloons and a tanuki costume) and Jackie got asked by Harvar in a blunt yet gentlemanly manner(which was surprising, yet I wasn't expecting it at all).While Liz and Patty haven't told me about their escorts (I think that it's a surprise), Tsubaki had told me about hers.

It was Black*Star, of course. According to her, it was during training and that he wanted to take his beauty of a "deity" to bring out his "godly" self at the Prom.

"It was very shocking, to be honest.", Tsubaki said. "But, I'm super happy to go with him."

As for me and Soul, it happened when we were watching movies in our apartment. The movie we were watching was Mean Girls and we had just got to the homecoming dance scene. All of a sudden, Soul paused the movie and we went into "Awkward Silence" territory.

After that, Soul had finally said, "So, the Prom is coming soon. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Are you going to ask someone out?", I asked.

"Well, yeah. You wanna know who she is?"

"Sure." After all, I wanted to know who the girl he's referring to. _I hope that it isn't another girl._, I thought to myself. _Nah. He isn't like what Papa used to be._

"First, she's beautiful.", he began. "She has green eyes that sparkle and the most silkiest blond hair I've ever seen."

_OK. This girl has blond hair and green eyes. Just like me._

"Second, she's very great scythe meister and is the smartest girl in school. She also loves to read...a lot."

_Very great scythe meister, is smart, and likes to read books. Got it._

"She also turned me into a Death Scythe and helped me get through the madness of my Black Blood."

_Um, yeah. The only girl who helped him with all that was me. _

"Yes, she might be violent and short-tempered at times, but she can also be sweet and kind."

_ This girl seems like she has a split personality._

"Lastly, she's sitting right next to me.", he finally says, looking at me with his crimson red eyes. I felt my heart pound so fast as he looked at me.

Then he asked, "Maka...will you go with me to the Prom?"

I responded by leaning towards him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed a little and said, "Well, I guess that's a yes. Correct?"

"Yes.", I say, a smile creeping up on my face.

"Cool." was all he could say with his signature toothy grin, before continuing our movie.

_Mission Accomplished._, I thought, still smiling.

* * *

_**The Shopping and Pampering**_

* * *

After the asking, you wanna know what comes next in the Prom preparation checklist? Shopping, pampering, and more shopping. And that meant one thing...trips to both the Death City Spa and Death City Mall. Usually, I would rather read a book in my room than go to the spa or the mall, but since its Prom, I had to go.

So on Saturday, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and me went to the spa. Pampering wasn't_ my_ thing, but I really enjoyed it. We all got the Prom Special Package which included facials, sauna treatment, seaweed wraps, and so on. I had to admit, I've never been so relaxed in my entire life. Sure, there were times when Soul would massage my head when I had a really bad headache, but the massage, the facial, and the sit in the sauna were all so rejuvenating. It felt like the wavelength of my soul was being purified from everything that was there at the spa.

I think that I should go to the spa more often. Maybe I should bring Soul, too. He would love it here.

Anyway, after our relaxing spa morning, we went to the mall to buy our dresses and accessories. Tsubaki, the Thompsons, and I had to split up, but Liz said to meet-up at the food court. So, while Liz and Patti went their separate ways, it was just Tsu and me strolling around. We stopped at a couple of stores, trying and buying stuff. During our shopping escapade, I bought a pair of black wedge heels with bows on it from the Hatchet Shoe Store and a pair of arm-length black gloves(kinda like the ones I wore in the Black Room or during the battle on the moon.) from Clarice's Accessories; not to mention a black and purple swirl-patterned rose headband from there too. After getting the gloves and headband, Tsu and I went to Madame Butterfly's Dress Shop; which has the cutest dresses ever. I was looking in the petite section of the shop, when all of a sudden, I found my dress!

It was a strapless purple hi-lo dress with black ribbon on the back of it and white tulle that was underneath it. And guess what? It was in my size! But first, I had to try it on.

After Tsu finished finding her dress, we decided to go to the dressing rooms to try our new gowns on. When we came out of the dressing rooms, I complemented Tsu's blue and purple kimono dress; saying it was very majestic and beautiful. As for my dress, she said it looked gorgeous on me.

"Soul-kun will definitely fawn over you when he sees you.", she said.

"You think so?", I ask.

"I'm sure of it. After all, you've grown a lot ever since you were 17."

"Yeah. But, I wonder what Soul is going to wear?"

"I dunno. But, its gonna be something swoon-worthy. What's Black*Star going to wear?"

"I don't care about what he wears, but I'm sure he'll look smashing."

We both laughed afterwards; thinking about how my bluenette friend would look like in a suit and tie. Then, we bought our dresses and went to the food court to meet up with our pistol weapon friends. All in all, it was a very fun shopping experience that ended with me not only getting a new dress and some accessories, but a chicken sandwich and some fries.

* * *

_**The Prom King/Queen Nominees**_

* * *

Everyone believes that every prom is NOT complete without the prom queen and prom king nominations. And this came to me in the most shocking way possible. It all started in class. It was typical; Soul sleeping and me paying attention. Suddenly, Liz's voice came through the speakers.

"Hellooooo!", she bellowed. "We interrupt what you are doing to give you some news about the DWMA Prom!"

And just like that, everyone(including me and Soul) in class started to murmur and whisper in excitement as Liz continued.

"It's time to announce the nominations for Queen and King of the Prom!"

This is where everyone was SUPER excited. It seemed like everybody was eager to find out who the nominees were.

Then, the nominees were announced.

"The nominees for Prom King at the DWMA Prom are: Killik Rung, Black*Star, and...Soul "Eater" Evans!"

Everyone was cheering when Killik and Black*Star were called out(with Black*Star being all eccentric about it), but when Soul's name was called out, he was shocked. I was shocked as well; as he is not the type to be Prom King. But afterward, he just smirked while I gave him a big "Congrats" hug.

After all the hoopla for Prom King nominees died down, the nominees for Prom Queen were announced.

"The nominees for Prom Queen at the DWMA Prom are: Kim Dehli, Tsubaki Natasukasa, and..."

Tension surrounded the classroom as Liz paused for dramatic effect.

"Maka Albarn!", she yelled enthusiastically.

As people was clapping and cheering for me, I was in a daze as I thought, _What?! ME?! Prom Queen nominee?! _

I have successfully turned my weapon into a Death Scythe(the last of its kind, that is), defeated many deadly foes, and passed many exams. But being nominated for being Prom Queen...was kind of a shocking yet very satisfying discovery.

Then suddenly, I felt a pair of lips onto mine; breaking the daze I was now in. It was Soul giving me a "Congrats" smooch and it made me feel like I was...well, a queen. Queen Maka. That sounds very royal to me!

* * *

_**2 Days Before the Prom**_

* * *

As the countdown to the Big Night was coming, everyone was still psyched to get into those dresses and tuxedos, hop into those limos, and have the time of their lives. Even the witches had done something to support the Prom by becoming the Prom's decorating committee.

Kid was right. It was the biggest thing that the students have been looking forward to aside from the Anniversary Gala or any of his parties.

But, as happy as I was about the whole Prom thing, I was also kinda sad about it at the same time. There were several things that were getting to me emotionally.

For one thing, it was the loss of Crona. The fact that he sacrificed himself to seal Asura on the moon was very heartbreaking. It was depressing for me to even look at the moon; all covered in Black Blood. His Black Blood. Although he was the one responsible for Professor Stein losing his sanity and slicing Soul in the chest, I could see right through that and discovered a few things about him and Ragnorok. Even though he was tortured by Medusa all his life, he was still an innocent kid; just wanting to be shrouded in love and comfort instead of the hatred and bitterness the snake witch gave him constantly.

Now and then, I lie down in my bed and reflect on how brave he was inside Asura and the last words he said to me before sacrificing himself: "I believe in you."

He believed in me. And now, I now have belief that things will be good for my future; for better or for worse.

Speaking of future, that was another thing that was on my mind, as well. A few weeks after Prom, its Graduation from DWMA. And Goodbye, Death City and Hello, Los Angeles and DWMC. Now I'm not as sad about this as I was in things such as losing Crona or even the divorce of my parents; but it's just the semi-melancholy of going off to a whole new state and starting over; trying to fit in and try things that I've never done before. While its exciting for people like Soul, it kinda scares me about being the "New Girl" in California.

However, at the same time, anything good could happen to me and my friends during our college years. And with things like bravery and courage by our sides, we could pass these few years with flying colors.

But, why worry about the future or dwell about things in the past when I could be thinking about what's happening now?

There's a Prom to attend in 2 days and a dress that's itching to be worn.

* * *

_**The Big Night**_

* * *

So after all the things on the Prom preparation checklist was complete, the night of the Death Weapon Meister Academy Prom had finally came! Throughout the day, everyone was talking about it so much. And oh boy, was everyone excited! When I got inside the showers after gym class, every girl was talking about it; explaining what type of dress each one had got and what boy was escorting them. And wherever I turned around, there was a gaggle of students talking about either dresses, shoes, escorts, or something Prom-related.

Everyone couldn't wait to get into their new duds and dance the night away. Especially me and Soul. In fact, Soul was bugging me so much about when we can go home to the point of Maka-chopping him and telling him to be patient. Which was kind of ironic because, deep down inside, I was getting a bit impatient, too and was counting down the hours til we can get prepped up and ready to go. If you were to tell me about the Prom a couple of years ago, I would turn down the offer to go in favor of a nice book and a plate of cookies. But, that was the old antisocial me. This was the social me; the me that would go to any place at any time.

When it came time to get out of school, Soul and I were outta there with his motorcycle taking us to our apartment. After taking a nice yet quick shower, I go to my room and started to prepare myself for the night. First, I curled my hair and put on the new headband. Then, I put on a bit of lip gloss, blush, and maschera. After that, I slipped on my new dress; along with the new shoes and gloves as well. I also put on a necklace that Mama gave me on my 16th birthday. It was a pendant necklace with a cursive letter M on it. When I wear it, I feel like she's there with me; telling me how proud she is of me and how much I've grown in the past few years.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and then went out of my room into the living room; in which Soul was already dressed and ready to go, too. He was wearing a black pinstriped suit over a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and a black fedora on his head of silver locks.

"Why the fedora?", I ask him, as he took a hold of my hand in such a suave way.

"What? Can a cool guy like myself pull off the fedora look?", he said, grinning at me to the point of where I was blushing.

I was about to say something else, when all of a sudden, Blair came in with a camera in her hand and saw us.

"Wow!", she exclaimed. "You guys look fantastic! Can I please take a picture of you, please~?"

We shrugged in acceptance to the magical cat taking our photo. Soul put his arm around my shoulder and we both smiled for the flashing camera. Afterwards, we were on our way out; with Blair waving and saying, "Bye! Have a wonderful night!"

"OK!", I say to her, before we walked all the way to the academy and thinking to ourselves, _This is going to be a night we'll never forget._

* * *

**_ At The Prom_**

* * *

When we got to the academy and into the well decorated and very poppy dance-music laden ballroom, we're suddenly greeted by Liz and Patty who were wearing matching black dresses with pink ribbons on the waist area(Kid probably expected them to be in symmetry); who were with two brown-haired guys and one guy with short brown hair yet it was highlighted blond on the top.

"Hey, Maka! Hi, Soul.", Liz said to us; her arm wrapped around the eldest brunette boy. Patty, however, had her arm wrapped around the youngest.

"Hey, guys! Who are these guys?", I ask.

"This is Wesley Stromberg. The one with Patty is his younger brother, Keaton."

"And I'm their friend, Drew.", the taller short-haired brunette had added.

"OH! I know you guys!", I exclaimed. "You're Emblem3!" I knew these guys because I've watched them on the **_X Factor_ **and I thought that they were very talented(and this coming form the girl who could never understand music). I also heard that they had an album and some of their songs were on the radio.

And now they're here? Why? And how did the Thompsons know the Stromberg brothers? There were so many questions that head was kind of spinning.

It looked like Drew saw my confused expression, because he explained everything.

"You see, Wes and Keat have weapon blood.", he began.

And before I could say "What type?", the two brothers had transformed one of their hands into a hatchet blade.

"Hatchets?", I ask in awe.

"Yup.", the two brothers said in unison. "And Drew is our meister!", exclaimed Keaton, as he pointed his bladed hand to his grinning friend.

"We met these two lovely women helping us fight off a horde of kishin eggs.", Wes said. "Their meister being a Death God was so sick!"

"Well, except for him being OCD and calling you guys out on how 'asymmetrical' you guys were.", Drew said.

"Yeah. Lets just say that Kid wasn't amused with our hats.", Keaton said, blushing.

"Who cares, Keatie-pie! You looked adorable in that hat!", Patty said to him; wrapping her arms around the young Stromberg brother's waist.

Keaton just giggled and blushed even harder; his face turning fire engine red. _Those two are just made for each other._, I thought.

"Anyway, these three decided to support this prom by performing some songs.", Liz said. "Also, I think Soul left."

She was right. Soul did leave. But I knew where he was.

After saying "See You Later!" to the sisters and "Good Luck!" to the trio of boys, I went over to the buffet; knowing that my boyfriend would be hungry and would want something from my plate.

There, I saw Black*Star chowing down on a plate of chicken wings and a smiling Tsubaki looking beautiful in her kimono dress. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. I waved to them and they reciprocated, seeing as how they knew how much I wanted to get back to Soul as soon as possible.

As I was walking towards the balcony, I took a glimpse at the dance hall and all the people there. It was filled with people enjoying themselves and having a good time with each other. Sometimes I worry that something like the Kishin revival on the night of the Anniversary Gala a couple of years ago might happen again. But then I knew that everything is just fine. Witches such as Medusa and Arachnae are long gone, Asura is now sealed on the moon, and everything had gone somewhat back to normal. And even if something does happen, with Soul and my friends by my side, we'll fight to the end until its defeated.

Anyway, I went pass the gaggle of Prom goers until I got to the balcony, where I saw my fedora-clad Death Scythe of a boyfriend standing; glancing at the dark moon with a glass of punch in a glass. He turned around to see me; a grin forming up on his face when he saw the plate of food I had.

"So, are you gonna share with me or not?", Soul teased.

"Well, maybe I will, maybe I won't.", I tease back, giggling.

"Come on! I haven't had anything since lunchtime."

"Ok. Anything for you, Sharkie!"

Soul giggled at his nickname as I gave him some sushi and mini crab cakes from my plate. It looked like he enjoyed himself from the way he gobbled down the food.

After swallowing down the food and the rest of his punch, Soul put his arm around my waist in such a passionate way.

"I love it when you give me food.", he says in a husky voice. "It makes me very happy."

I blushed and lean towards him to give him a chaste kiss; our souls became meshed together when our lips touched. Afterwards, we pulled back and went back to the dance hall; where Kid(who was wearing a tuxedo) was there with two crowns. Well, it looked like it was almost time for who will become the DWMA Prom King/Queen.

All of a sudden, Kid got a microphone and everyone in the ballroom went silent.

"Good evening, everyone.", he said. "As you may know, its time for us to see which lucky student will be crowned tonight's King and Queen at the DWMA Prom."

Everyone cheered for that. Then, Liz came up on the stage and took the microphone from him.

"Yeah! You heard what he said! Time to see who will be crowned tonight!", Liz said. Then, Kid gave her a white envelope.

"First off, the tittle for the DWMA Prom King is..."

As my friend ripped open the envelope, tension and silence filled room. I was hoping that Soul would win. After all, he is the Last Death Scythe and the coolest boyfriend I ever had.

Then, when the piece of paper that Liz had was read, she announced the winner:

"Soul 'Eater' Evans!"

I was filled with pride when Soul's name was announced. In a cool and nonchalant way, he went up to receive his crown. The crowd went wild and Soul's fangirls were the happiest they've ever been(especially Sassy and Mina; who were as exuberant as ever). Even I was happy; as I blew him a kiss when he got crowned by Kid.

After the crowd started to calm down, Kid gave Liz another envelope. Which meant only one thing.

"Last, but not least, the title for the DWMA Prom Queen is...", Liz said, as she ripped open the envelope; tension filling through my entire body. Even my soul was a little shaken up. She then announced the winner:

"Maka Albarn!"

My emerald eyes shone and I grinned like an idiot as everyone in the room cheered for me and chanted, "Maka! Maka! Maka!" as I got on top of the stage to receive my crown. This was going to be one of the best nights of my entire life. Besides, Soul's got himself a new nickname to call me aside from "Bookworm" or "Angel": Queen. As in, Queen Maka Albarn! How lucky am I? Very!

I felt like royalty with me and Soul standing in front of the whole student body; our crowns in tow and us waving in front of them. Then, I grabbed the microphone from Liz.

"Thank you!", I exclaim towards the cheering audience. "It's such an honor to be here. I'm so glad and I just want to thank every one of you for picking us!"

The crowd went more wild. I saw Black*Star looking jealous and Tsubaki smiling at me. Kim semi-smiled and Jackie pumped her fist in the air while she yelled out, "You go, Albarn!" Killik and Harvar gave Soul and I a thumbs up, with Soul reciprocating the action. If this was the feeling that Kid had on his enthronement day, we sure felt it.

Afterwards, we went back down to the dance floor; where Soul pulled me close and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for, Your Scytheness?", I ask Soul in a teasingly way.

Soul chuckled and said, "For being the coolest ruler in my life, Queen Angel."

We were about to kiss once again, but before we could, Patty came on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"WASSSUP!", she yelled. "WE GOT A SPECIAL TREAT BY A SPECIAL BAND. PLEASE WELCOME...EMBLEM3!"

It seemed like every girl in the academy was a fan of E3, because when the trio came on to the stage, they went wild like a zoo gone awry. Girls(and some guys) screamed when Wesley, Keaton, and Drew came on the stage; all dressed up in their usual fancy-casual attire.

"We're Emblem3!", the three boys said in unison.

"We are honored and blessed to be here.", Drew said as the crowd filled with the fangirl's shouts.

And then, they started to sing their first song of the act, "Sunset Blvd".

* * *

A couple of E3 songs in and the crowd was getting pumped up. Every girl and boy knew the songs and were just enjoying looking at the three boys from Huntington Beach do their thing. Especially Liz and Patty, who were singing off-key and dancing like hula dancers all throughout songs such as "Reason" and "Girl Next Door".

After that song ended, Wes said that they were going to do the special slow down dance with the song "3,000 Miles".

"This is also dedicated to the Prom King and Queen. Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans, this is for you.", Keaton said.

_That's so sweet for him to say that!_, I thought to myself.

As the song began and the boys began to sing the first verse, I saw that every couple was swaying and waltzing around the ballroom. I smiled at all the love and affection in the air as the girls danced with their male partners. The old me would've shrugged this off as "fake" and is only "for movies only" due to the fact that I used to despise the opposite gender with a passion. But, thanks to Soul and all the things he had done for me, I had found that love and romance does exist in life(with Professor Stein and Miss Marie having a healthy little girl, for example). I now have newfound respect for people who were in love and I had forgiven my father for all of his wrong-doings in the past.

Speaking of Soul, while we were dancing, he had suddenly took my hand and spun me around. It was like I like a princess. Or, in this case due to the crown on my head, a queen.

As for "3,000 Miles", I could relate to this song because in a couple of weeks and a summer later, I'll be 3,000 miles away from Death City and going to college in California. I'll miss everyone here. My papa, Miss Marie, Professor Stein, Sid, and even Blair. But, life goes on for us and if we have to go from the place that we call home, well...I guess we have to accept that.

Anyway, while we were dancing the night away, Soul put his lips onto mine; his nice warm hands on my waist. We then pulled back and gazed at each other afterwards; making sure that this moment would never stop.

When the song ended, everyone cheered for Wes, Drew, and Keaton; as they got off the stage after saying their thanks of gratitude. Then, while Drew went to the punch bowl, Keaton, Patty, Liz, and Wes were happily reunited with each other. Both couples played off of each other and it made me happy for them.

"Hey, Queenie.", a familiar voice had said. I turned around to see my Death Scythe Prom King; a huge smile on his face as he put his arm around my shoulders. "This is the coolest Prom ever, isn't it?"

I looked at him; a huge grin on my face as I looked at all the love, happiness, and plain old fun that was going on.

"Yes. It is, Soul!", I exclaimed. "I know it!"

* * *

_**The Aftermath**_

* * *

We partied like we never partied before...until sadly, it was time for us to go. Drew, Keaton, and Wes said their farewells and that they'll see the us again when we go out on missions or to their next concert. The Stromberg brothers even gave Liz and Patty their phone numbers! I bet that Liz and Patti will be calling their new boyfriends constantly.

Anyway, after saying goodbye to our friends, we walked back to our apartment; crowns on our heads and all tired from the Prom. When we got back to our room, we both plopped down on the couch; where we fell asleep in our Prom attire.

The next morning was Saturday. So after Soul and I woke up, I cooked a very special brunch for us while my "king" took his shower.

As I was flipping the chocolate chip pancakes for the brunch, I thought about everything that had happened last night. Unlike the night of the Kishin's revival, nothing went haywire nor any evil came. We had a great time with our friends, love was in the air, and best of all...I'm now a QUEEN! Prom Queen, that is. But still, it's so awesome! I was so wrapped up about what happened last night, that I didn't see Soul come into the kitchen. He was wearing the clothes he usually wears when we go out to play basketball with. I was still in my dress and crown, but I was wearing an apron and some slippers with it.

"Hello, my Angel Queen.", he said in a flirtatious way; causing my cheeks to go pink. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing.", I respond. "Just a little Promed out."

As we laughed from my little joke, I realized something about life: with all the bad times comes the good times as well. Maybe I'll put that in my valedictorian speech for graduation...if I become one.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was the DWMA Prom for you! But, here are a couple of things I need tell you readers:**_

_**1. Sassy Simone and Destiny "Mina" Dickerson are portrayed as 2 Soul fangirls who appear in another story I wrote. If you want to know more about them, read Maka Albarn and the Miss DWMA Pageant, another story written by Yours Truly.**_

_**2. Yes. Emblem3 is in this story for all of you Emblems out there. The reason I put the Stromberg brothers and the Thompson sisters together is because of the similarities of the pairs of siblings. And because Keatty(Keaton and Patty) and Lesley(Liz and Wesley) look like the cutest couples ever! I'll probably do a fanfic about how they met each other, but I can't do everything. Also, Drew, Wes, and Keaton being a weapon/meister group(with the Stromberg bros being hatchet weapons) is epic in concept! So, be on the lookout for other stories about the Emblem Brigade(which is what I like to call them in the SE universe). **_

_**3. Soul in a fedora=Hotness Overload! Don't you think?**_

_**4. Maka has forgiven her father because, she realized (when she was 16) that getting angry and having a grudge on the past isn't going to get her anywhere. So, for anyone causing me for making Maka OOC with the relationship between her father, this is the reason. **_

_**5. I know that the Prom story has been done before, but I really wanted it to be the big dance that Maka and her friends have before they graduate DWMA and go to college in California. **_

_**6. The ages of the characters are their late teens and early twenties; since this has been a couple of years since they defeated the Kishin. **_

_**7. I like the way I described Maka's Prom dress. It looks cute and something she would wear. **_

_**8. The last part may not be the best, but its a very fluffy way to conclude this story. **_

_**So, tell me what you think about this story by giving me lots of reviews on this. And stay tuned for the second prologue story in Soul Eater U! **_

_**-Sassy**_


End file.
